


light me up a little

by chickennezal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brokuto, F/M, Kuroo calls Bokuto chief, Protective Brother Figure Bokuto, Smoker Fem, science nerd Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennezal/pseuds/chickennezal
Summary: he was suddenly reminded of the times your smoking habit was brought up by bokuto and akaashi in between conversations. it worried them more than you knew, and it worried kuroo more than he expected.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 56





	light me up a little

**Author's Note:**

> my first kuroo fic!
> 
> i was in the middle of writing two stories when this idea came up and i just knew i wouldn't get to work on those other two until i get this one out of my system :( 
> 
> happy reading!

Cigarette drooping from your lips, you folded the strip of paper and handed it to the boy, not missing the way his fingers brushed over yours, all too intentional.

“Swee—t. You’ll answer, won’t you?”

“Count on it.”

Second night at training camp. Some supplies for dinner had needed restocking so you volunteered to run down the convenience store. Unbeknownst to others, bearing the private agenda of grabbing a much needed smoke.

At the smoking area beside the establishment, you asked a rugged-looking guy if he could blaze your stick, to which he consented, followed by pleasantries that were one-sided for the most part.

So now you were staring him down as he grinned at the strip as if it were a token of victory.

“Call you sometime, kay? See ya, sweetcheeks.” 

You took a long drag from your stick as you watched him turn on his heel and walk away.

_ Bet he doesn’t even remember my name. _

A whistle resonated from behind you, the thought of another pick-up session filling you with dread. 

“Damn hotshot, hit the brakes.” 

You recognized that playful tone anywhere, and it dispelled your worries instantly.

You swiveled to find the two volleyball captains coming to a halt before you. Kuroo garnished his toothy, signature smirk, while Bokuto had his arms crossed, an atypic scowl on his face. Somehow you figured it was linked to the earlier exchange. 

“Why’re you guys here?”

They were sent out to buy bottles of osake, of course for the coaches’ consumption. With their plain gym clothes and ripened physique, they looked legal enough for the task.

Kuroo had opened his mouth to answer when Bokuto chimed in. 

“Ah-ah, nope. I’m asking the questions,” the white-haired captain asserted, hands on his hips, “Why are  _ you  _ here?”

You seesawed the butt between your fingers and raised a brow, as if the answer should be obvious.

Bokuto huffed. “And that guy?”

“Random person, dunno, he asked for my number.”

“And you gave it?!”

“Yeah, he’s cute,” you chirped.

The ace grumbled before turning around and trudging towards the convenience store entrance. “Kuroo! You stay with (y/n) and make sure she doesn’t make googly eyes with any more strangers!”

“Copy, chief,” Kuroo replied before turning to you, “You heard him. That’s enough sweeping boys off their feet for one night.”

“Mmm, I’ll try.”

“You know.. Forty bucks tells me you gave the guy a fake number.” He propped his elbow atop you like you were some mislaid armrest.

“Awww Tetsu, you know me so well,” you cooed, placing a dramatic hand to your chest.

“So why wasn’t Sir Cute-celot worthy of getting your real number?”

“He called me a nine. Can you believe that?”

“A ni—! Girl, you’re a twelve!”

“Thank you!”

Your interactions with Nekoma’s captain were limited to training camps, but that didn’t hinder you two from becoming each other’s biggest ass-kisser, bootlicker, you name it. Sometimes the flattery almost bordered on flirtation.

He lowered his arm from your head then pulled you flush against him. “Dude must have shit eyesight, probably doesn’t eat carrots.”

“That’s such a  _ you _ thing to say,” you scoffed, peeling yourself from him and creating some distance between your bodies. “The smell might cling to you.”

He cocked his head to the side, not quite processing your words until you inhaled from your stick, shrouds of white streaming from your slightly parted lips and dancing a serpentine dance in midair. The streetlights cast dull shadows on your face, giving you an almost ghostly image, one that Kuroo burned into his memory.

He was suddenly reminded of the times your smoking habit was brought up by Bokuto and Akaashi in between conversations. It worried them more than you knew, and it worried Kuroo more than he expected. He was just some student from another school, but despite the risk of overstepping his boundaries, he decided to broach the subject. 

“ Not that it’s my business but your boys are worried ‘bout you, (y/n).”

“Ah, worried about  _ this _ ,” you said, toying with the stick lightly, “No need to pussyfoot around.”   


It sounded as if you anticipated the topic; he couldn’t blame you if you did. “Just sayin’. You’re their manager, but more than that, you’re family to them and they worry for you.”

You only nodded, an affectation of acknowledging his words, though he couldn’t tell if you were taking him seriously.

Silence fell upon the two of you for a while.

“Did you know that nanoparticles in carbonblack trigger—“

“You really gotta ruin the moment with your nerd talk?” You were aiming for a disgruntled tone, but the laughter that bubbled up inside you prevailed. It was one of the things Kuroo wished your smoking wouldn’t ruin.

Your laughter finally let up. “I’ll quit if you tell me to.”

Now this was unexpected, and despite his quick mind and gift of repartee, Kuroo found himself choosing his words carefully. “Obviously I’d rather you quit but.. I’m in no position to impose what you can and can’t do, am I?”

“Well, I’m giving you permission to impose.” You puffed out a cloud and looked him directly in the eye, expression unreadable.

If Kuroo was surprised, he only showed it by pocketing his hands. “Sure, maybe when my opinion matters enough.” 

“When it matters enough..” you echoed, looking like you were mulling over a possibility.

You pulled out a strip of paper and a pen for the second time that night and scribbled something down, cig dangling from your lips. You then handed him the sheet, observing the way his brow arched at the written digits.

“Ho.. what’s this?” You both understood it was more of a  _ why  _ question.

“Just in case you feel like mattering enough.”

You flashed him a grin before stubbing out the cig on the sole of your shoe and walked to the nearest trash can to dispose of it.

The automatic doors of the convenience store rang and slid open, bringing Bokuto into view with a handful of plastic bags clanging against each other.

“Ayeee, who’s ready to blame it on the aaa—”

“That’s not for us, birdbrain,” you cut him off, relieving him of some of the bags.

Kuroo did the same. “You’re in a better mood. D’ya grow a wing or sumthing?”

The three of you set off back to the training camp venue.

“I used the spare change to buy a hotdog,” Bokuto chortled, “Don’t tell coach, (y/n).”

“No promises.” You checked the bag’s contents, a small pink packet catching your eye. You dug it out to get a better look. Breath mints.

“Ah that! That’s for you! Hope you like strawberry, didn’t think you’d like those plain ones.”

You stared at Bokuto, mouth agape.

_ You’re family to them. _

Kuroo watched as your lips curved into a thoughtful smile, his own mirroring yours. He buried his free hand into his pocket and picked at the strip of paper containing the digits.

He bet a million bucks it was the real thing.

* * *

_ Nearing the training camp venue.. _

“Weren’t you supposed to buy supplies?”

“Crap.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't make bets with kuroo, he always wins.
> 
> leave me a review! really juiced my brain for this so any feedback would be much appreciated <3
> 
> check out my tumblr: yamaguchi-urusai


End file.
